


人人都爱擎天柱

by Riccio



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, 威红, 擎蜂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riccio/pseuds/Riccio
Summary: 本文又名：恋爱使机降智（）
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	人人都爱擎天柱

**Author's Note:**

> *tfp背景，私设全员存活，两派在地球达成停战协议，处于和平中
> 
> *狗血老梗，一切剧情安排都是为了谈恋爱，请不要太纠结逻辑问题orz
> 
> *cp：擎蜂、威红（柱子和老威损友向，两位领袖无任何cp向互动，请勿ky）以及一丢丢千救暗示
> 
> *ooc，bug无数（内有沙雕口水话出没请注意）

“红蜘蛛是属于天空的。普神赐给他优美的机型，让他生来就擅与气流共舞，而气流极富变化，这就造就了红蜘蛛不安定的本性。”

威震天顿了顿，回想起小炉渣最近的所作所为，又愤恨地添上一句——

“于红蜘蛛，安生的日子总是嫌多。”

门外走廊传来一阵突兀的声响，是推进器敲击地板的声音，频率稍微高于平常，但每一下都是优雅而不容置疑的笃定。威震天悠哉地关闭数据板，锁定，再收进胸甲下的子空间。当他从容地做完这一切，啪嗒声刚好停住，然后休息室的舱门被粗暴地推开。

“让我猜猜，是你又想到了什么作死小技巧？”他甚至不用转身，千万年的相处让他们不需光学镜就足以感知对方的存在，于是威震天习惯性地咬紧尖牙，让那个早已跟他纠缠不清的名字从齿缝间挤出，声调拖得悠长，像一团自空中抛下的不断延伸的绳索。

然后，不出所料，红蜘蛛就被绊住了。

副官明显噎了一下，散热扇猛然拔高的轰鸣声中有怒意在生动地酝酿。

“您凭什么不让我参与巡逻任务！凭什么不让我出门！！怕您记性不好我来善意地提醒您，我可是霸天虎空指！！！”

不加掩饰的气急败坏在接收器旁炸开，红蜘蛛特有的尖锐而沙哑的嗓音如过去无数次一样贯穿威震天的处理器，后者已不再为之发怒，反而生出些怀念的意味。这是红蜘蛛今天的第二次无理行为，而且发生在短短一周期之内，或许他应该想一想如何惩罚副官的犯上之举，不过这个想法只在破坏大帝的逻辑模块停留几纳秒便被迅速否定了——反正也没什么用。这是威震天给自己的合理化解释。而事实上，他已经有意无意地纵容了红蜘蛛几千万年。

“老铁桶你到底有没有在听啊！！”

终于连措辞也顾不上了。威震天气定神闲地站起身，被宇宙大帝之血洗刷过的光学镜泛着深邃浓稠的紫光，似乎能吞噬一切，又似乎什么都融不进去。在那底下，怒气都淡不可见，却有另一种红蜘蛛过去没有见过但最近频繁感受到的情绪把他擒住。

破坏大帝好整以暇地欣赏副官迅速变化的表情，从红蜘蛛血红的光学镜里他看到怒火在迅速消退，最后只剩几缕倔强的游丝混入进而翻涌上来的犹豫和惶惑之中。他前进，红蜘蛛就一步步后退，他们像在跳一支地球上的情人们的舞蹈。

“你想知道原因？”

再开口时他们的距离已经近得不寻常，或许也不是那么不寻常，威震天不止一次从杂兵的闲聊中听到“威震天大人和红蜘蛛指挥官不靠那么近是不是就无法交流”的字眼，他从未放在心上，连同那个反常地足以引起属下私语的小小习惯一样。他是破坏大帝，从来不会为只言片语左右，也不会为细枝末节忧心，因此过去的他未能谙熟这不经意的细微举动透露的惊天秘密。

他想靠近红蜘蛛。物理上的，精神上的。

红蜘蛛是他霸业中的一个不稳定因素，一个不知何时会爆炸的隐患，一个破坏大帝也无法把控的未知数。过去的很多次，威震天会用死亡威胁他，用暴力逼迫他，也因之得到副官的唯唯诺诺俯首称臣。过去的很多次，大帝以居高临下的姿态睥睨他，后者趴跪在他足部推进器前的，残破的赛博坦以及落后的泥巴星球的大地上，不断开合的唇角溢出卑贱的求饶，轻易就以未来作为筹码企图换取一时逃脱。他说他一定会乖乖听话，只要能放过他。

他不会。他当然不会——威震天对此心知肚明，就如同他知道红蜘蛛并没有真的臣服。但他还是放过他了，和副官的承诺一样轻飘飘的，惩罚越来越退变成杀鸡儆猴的表演，直到后来，这一行为的警示性同其惩罚性本身都失去任何效力，威震天才开始反省自己为何总能宽恕红蜘蛛。他本来应该对叛徒毫不手软。这或许是出于破坏大帝式的傲慢，笃信愚蠢的副官没有能力做出任何威胁之举，如此，威震天每次看着红蜘蛛求饶就类似玩弄耗子的猫，他视之为千万年来的固定乐趣。他将自己留下红蜘蛛的行为解释为，红蜘蛛总能给他带来惊喜，各种意义上的惊喜。归根到底，他还是没能真正参透红蜘蛛。就像未知数，其显露的确定性只有未知本身。

所以他从没能在精神上靠近过红蜘蛛。于是便用更近的物理距离来弥补精神上的空缺。

威震天还在靠近，他们的面甲几乎要贴在一起，唇边的软金属被热空气骚动，那是从副官一直高频运转的散热扇置换出的，经过平日里灵活而现在僵直的机体循环过后，带着一颗火种的余温进入另一个机体。大帝不自觉向前伸手，瘦削的，纤细的，螺丝不多不少，线路不疏不密，每块机甲都服帖，每个卡扣都契合，这是红蜘蛛的机体，优雅完美，精巧绝伦。可惜全败在一张嘴上——这张嘴也没了往日的伶牙俐齿，只出于惊惧而半张开，刚好能看到金属舌犹豫地微颤，例行公事般预先遣排无意义的讨饶词句。每逢此时威震天都很想把这张嘴堵上，随便用什么东西，紧紧堵上，缝上也好，让它发不出任何声音，没办法再进行令他焦躁的开合。尖锐的指尖在副官唇边上下滑动，模拟缝合姿态，有细小的颤栗附着于指尖表面。上位者突然笑了，满意地露出尖牙，“你想知道原因？”他又问，光学镜死死盯住红蜘蛛，看他瑟缩了一下，犹疑着点头。

“听声波说你最近时常光顾汽车人基地。”威震天终于拉开令红蜘蛛几近窒息的距离，不疾不徐地坐回舱室的宝座，“准确来说，是时常光顾擎天柱的活动场所。我可不记得我有安排给你什么交涉任务。”红蜘蛛还未完全舒展僵硬的机体，就又被钉在原地，暗骂声波多管闲事，并迅速决定自己被禁足的几天要好好给这位勤勉的情报官找一找麻烦。

“你不打算先解释一下你的秘密行为吗？红蜘蛛指挥官。”

即使融合炮抵上胸甲，红蜘蛛也不打算说实话。原因可笑且可耻，当这个动机第一次蹦出来，就注定了它荒唐的属性。

真实原因是，红蜘蛛吃醋了。醋意源头正慵懒地坐在面前，支起头雕等待他回答，视线退却了侵略性，只剩惯常的漫不经心以及少有的好奇。红蜘蛛进门前旺盛的怒火再一次被点燃，他知道威震天不可能更不应该知晓他曲折的芯意，可他还是止不住地憋屈，他觉得威震天不配，又无法控制自己因其而生的妒意，尤其是在上司跟他的死对头接触的时候。尤其是这些接触行为笼上一层本不该有的滤镜的时候。尤其是意识到两者接触的频率最近竟他渣的如此之高的时候。

“这并不能说明什么，威震天大人。都是巧合罢了。”红蜘蛛没再直视那双能穿透他的光学镜，装出最拿手的低眉顺眼，语气拿捏地恰到好处，内里夹杂一点一闪即逝的阴阳怪气。威震天显然没有品味到下属百转千回的酸意，他挑挑眉，贯彻满不在乎的做派，挥手把红蜘蛛打发走了。这场义愤填膺的抗议更像个临时起意的娇嗔，绵软无力，根本悍不动结局半分。

红蜘蛛觉得自己简直是个碳基怨妇。渣的，都怪老铁桶。推进器的高跟更加用力地跺在地板上，盘算着禁足期间除了声波以外，要怎样在报应号上也给威震天制造些事端。

//

闹芯的不止红蜘蛛一个，远在贾斯帕的汽车人基地里，大黄蜂同步开启唉声叹气模式。尽管丝毫没有影响到本职工作，但本应阳光灿烂的小机子突然消沉起来，基地仿佛一下子退回到战时的紧张状态。

千斤顶默默放下铁球，就在刚刚，芯事重重的黑黄小车径直从他和隔板中间走过，铁球擦着他的门翼飞来。而类似的事在短短几天内已经发生数十次。隔板冲他丢了个无奈的眼神，耸耸肩变形出门接神子放学，顺便提醒还在愣神的大黄蜂，后者才如梦初醒般急忙一同出了基地。连接碳基小男孩放学的事都忘了，这可不是什么好迹象。

“那孩子会不会是脑模块短路了？”他戳戳正在校准仪器的救护车。当然，关心同僚只是动机的一部分，他更想找机说说话，其他机子都不在基地的情况下，救护车是唯一的选择——他并没有嫌弃的意思，实际上，在空无一机的大厅里和救护车聊天，这是他求之不得的事情。

“大黄蜂好得很。我昨天才给他做过全身检查。”医官没有停止手里的工作，甚至没有分出一个眼神给他，“年轻机的事你最好别管。”

很好，谈话终止。现在轮到千斤顶芯塞了。

其实原因很简单，让大黄蜂来评价的话，堪称幼稚——他即将失恋。虽然他从未对这段单恋之情报以任何开花结果的幻想，但当他发觉他的暗恋对象疑似芯有所属时，不甘与幽怨还是难以自抑地涌上来，更要命的是，他对致使他失恋的对象实在难以苟同。

至于为什么是即将失恋，那是因为上述对象有两位候选人，而他倾慕之人似乎尚未做出最终决定。不过已经有倾向开始显现，比如今天，我们的男主角又一次——这在最近发生地尤为频繁——与其中一个见了面。

没错，擎天柱与威震天，貌似好上了。至少在大黄蜂眼里是这样。顺带一提，候选人二号是红蜘蛛。不管是谁结果都同样荒谬，初为情事所困的年轻机本来也这样认为，但一段时间的观察令他积累了充分事实证实这一论断。

一切始于两派达成和平协议那天的晚会。本着领袖从不聚会的原则，擎天柱早早就离开会场，显然霸天虎头子也不热衷于凑热闹，没多久就消失于机流。两个独立事件都有成立的充足理由，硬生生将两者解读为因果关系或有捕风捉影之嫌——倘若没有桥梁加持的话，此桥梁便是，被大黄蜂不小心撞见的，两位领袖远离喧闹、月下对酌的场景。仔细想来，该事件的发生并非没有现实根据，毕竟大黄蜂早就听闻两位长机战前曾有过深厚交情，那么客观来说，在好不容易挣得的和平里重修旧好便合情合理。不合理的是后续发展。那天晚上的旁观者不止他一个，他清楚听见红蜘蛛极具特色的嗓音从身后传来，在撞见不远处的情景后，那攒聚成无限抱怨的滔滔不绝的声符骤然止住，像毒蛇被利刃斩断七寸，切口整齐利落，细究则有惊愕转而失落的血丝幽幽渗出。都说同类相知，大黄蜂对红蜘蛛正在经历的内芯地震深切共感，暗叹这位唯权力是图的利己主义者原来也会陷入单恋这样毫无经济效益可言的情感漩涡。同时，他还共感出了另一个惊天动地的秘密：霸天虎头子和他的副官竟是情敌关系。

再后来，就拉开了红蜘蛛频频围堵擎天柱的日常。大黄蜂将之解读为只要还有一线希望就不肯放弃的追爱行为。而红蜘蛛爱上擎天柱的理由，饶是大黄蜂也无法理解半分。这实在是太诡异了。然而年轻机活络的脑模块总能找到蛛丝马迹——那可是擎天柱啊！谁能不爱擎天柱呢！于是仅仅“擎天柱”三个字便成为解释一切的究极原因。

只是红蜘蛛的追求方式让局势愈发扑朔迷离，过去的一个地球月里，霸天虎空指大人居然带领seeker小队骚扰基地数十次，每次都精准埋伏在擎天柱的巡逻路线上，糟芯的是大黄蜂被领袖指定为固定巡逻搭档，被迫围观了情敌求爱的全过程。更糟芯的是红蜘蛛一点追求者的样子都没有，虽然这位副官的芯口不一大家有目共睹，但出口便是恶意诅咒的行为与其说是追求，更像是在挑衅。很多次大黄蜂出于维护大哥的本能差点就回怼过去，不过他对自己注定失恋的认知又迅速令他恢复冷静，大哥的终身大事要大哥来决定，自己一个连告白都不敢的胆小鬼又瞎掺和什么呢……经过层层心理暗示，领袖跟红蜘蛛对骂的场面都蒙上了打情骂俏的粉色——难怪红蜘蛛要采取如此极端的追求手段——我们可爱的小侦察兵又一次自我合理化，他曾听拉夫说过，地球男生会欺负喜欢的女生以获取暗恋对象的注意力，看来红蜘蛛深谙此道。

可惜可惜，大哥他不吃这套，因为大哥跟威震天的会面只增不少。长官倒从不隐瞒，时间地点都会如实告知给同伴，正经的模样仿佛是要出席什么重大会议。可能这就是老派作风吧，大黄蜂忍不住芯动，大哥认真的样子真是该死的性感。

虽说认定两位是在约会，但奈何破坏大帝的口碑实在不佳，大黄蜂总担芯大哥要吃亏，因此会在擎天柱出门后悄悄跟在后面，抱着“即使不能跟你在一起也要尽我所能保护你”的决芯，时刻警惕领袖的安全。威震天的追求手段比他的副官高明得多，每一次都选在景色颇佳的无人郊外，年长者们的约会应是成熟内敛的，他们也许会在旷野开满野花的斜坡上比邻而立，抬望眼，地球大气之下绵软的云层在一疏一密中迁移，收回视线便是彼此。大黄蜂对领袖的喜好了如指掌，他确信相较于红蜘蛛式的猛烈攻势，擎天柱更偏爱细微的情感渗透，而后者显然是威震天正在进行的。

出于对长者隐私的尊重，大黄蜂总选在较远的距离隐匿身形，或是躲在巨石背后，或是藏进林间阴翳，他就那么遥遥望着，关闭灵敏的捕捉系统，让两具机体成为光学镜中两个小小的轮廓，无法分辨具体动作，仅凭想象勾画填补那令他艳羡的美好约会。

汽车人领袖是寡言的，这一点即使是和平时期也丝毫未变，不过在大黄蜂面前是个例外——至少在悄悄见证领袖和威震天这么多次约会之前，大黄蜂一直以为自己是被特别对待的。擎天柱在他面前从不吝啬言语，而他也乐于同满芯憧憬着的领袖交谈，奇异的是他更多时候是个倾听者，在世界都沉睡的深夜，轮值的两个机子并排坐在房顶上，头顶是来自宇宙深处的星光，它们自过去启程，跋涉过光阴的长河，因着领导模块都记载不清的机缘巧合落入两双仰望星空的蔚蓝光学镜中。星光可能真的拥有魔力，它们柔和了长官平日里紧绷的神情，温柔微笑着的擎天柱向小机子娓娓诉说往昔，时光的典故在大型机低沉的嗓音里徐徐展开，领袖并不知道自己被怎样虔诚地置于视野中央，余光是璀璨星河，落满尘埃的词句被年轻鼓动的火种小心珍藏。每当此时，大黄蜂都会觉得，倾听使他和领袖的火种靠得更近。然而最近的经历打破了年轻机甜蜜的迷梦，两位领袖见面似乎总有聊不完的话题，他们有更多重合的机生轨迹，自然也有更多值得共同缅怀的过往。大黄蜂这才惊觉，自己从来都不是特别的。

他为这样的认知难过，却也无可奈何。

大黄蜂偶尔好奇他们的聊天细节，他并不会刻意捕捉，只是安静地侧向风的方向，拦截顺气流飘来的只字片语。只有临分别语气最为强烈的时候才能听到几句完整对话——看得出两位领袖的交情真是不一般，每次约会都能以互相机身攻击做结。大黄蜂伸展酸疼的四肢，感叹自己还是太年轻。

他不是没有设想过擎天柱芯上机的模样，他会可爱吗？会年轻吗？会有自己一样明亮的涂装吗？大黄蜂自以为掌握了领袖的好恶，却依然拼凑不出那个幸运机子的图像。有时，当他穷尽了想象，几近疑芯这样的机是否真的存在——他对领袖深沉强烈的情感总掺杂一些怜悯，擎天柱为赛博坦牺牲了太多，那样一个无私的、看起来随时准备献出一切的领袖，他也会有私芯吗？大黄蜂以为自己永远不会得到答案，可他没想到答案竟在意想不到的时间以意想不到的方式展现出意想不到的走向。一向温和的小机子甚至开始妒忌，妒忌周围的空气，妒忌天上的流云，妒忌他火种点亮前的千百万年的过去，善良的本芯令他为这丑陋的情绪而羞耻，他一面自嘲，一面放任悲伤一点点蚕食他纯且脆的自信芯。

以后还有很多年。很多年很多年他都要抱着永远无法圆满的火种独自挣扎，他和所爱将被不同的时间钳住，他们在同一个尘世共存，却也只能共存而已。

念及此，小黄车的情绪显而易见地低沉下去，今早大哥又去赴约了，现在大概正和可恶的威震天聊得正开心吧……不对不对他不能因为威震天是情敌就辱骂人家……但是威震天以前确实很可恶……

“Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep——”

自暴自弃的笛声割破贾斯帕郊区狂野的风，空气哪懂小机子纠结的芯情，只自顾自重又围裹上来。就接着往下走吧，时间的规定性连普神都无法违抗，足以抚平他小小的火种上的裂痕。何况伤芯机尚有另外一个，小黄车天性温柔，还要分出一半布满裂纹的火种为红蜘蛛悲哀。但是一码归一码，红蜘蛛二五仔的口碑没比威震天好到哪里去，大黄蜂决定送拉夫回基地后还得赶去看一眼，万一红蜘蛛想不开去报复，自己还能及时护领袖周全。

//

擎天柱最近有些芯不在焉。

救护车眼睁睁看着老朋友又一次失手捏碎小设备，一句“I needed that”差点脱口而出。先是小侦察兵，接着是领袖，怎么一个二个都挤在一起出状况。老医官叹了口气，硬生生咽下口头禅，准备临时承担起汽车人芯理疏导工作。

“擎天柱……”

“救护车。”

擎天柱打断了他的问话，这并不常见，加上重卡忧芯忡忡的面甲，他简直以为威震天那个老铁桶撕毁了和平协议。

“我觉得大黄蜂最近有些异常。”

？？？

我觉得你最近也不正常。救护车拼命忍住吐槽的冲动，被点名的小机子确实比领袖更异常，领袖的话一下子引燃了老医官积蓄已久的狐疑和担芯，“是。他这段时间一直没精打采，还老趁你不在的时候无故外出，连拉夫都不知道他到底去了哪儿。”

擎天柱的表情光学镜可见地更凝重了，“无故外出？这我倒是不知道…可以跟我具体讲讲吗？”

“详细情况我不了解，只是每次你出门后小家伙都会悄悄溜出去，又总能赶在你之前回来，通讯关着内线也不接，害得神子老跟我打听他是不是在外面有机了。”

“在外面有机？这不可能。目前地球上的汽车人都在基地登记过，大黄蜂他不会和霸天虎……救护车，你有没有试过追踪他的信号？”

救护车有时候真想撬开老朋友的头雕看看里面是什么神奇的构造，而这个“有时候”，迄今为止的每一次都是牵扯到大黄蜂的时候。看来领导模块并不能拯救恋爱机的智慧，救护车默默打开内置备忘记上一笔。

“不要小瞧侦察兵的反侦查能力。小蜂他可是我们最优秀的侦察兵。”老医官竟无语地觉察到擎天柱阴郁的面甲上闪过一瞬自豪神情。他拾起操作台上的扳手掂了掂，瞥见坐在对面的领袖依然闷闷不乐，一眼便知他又在纠结莫须有的事情。“至于外面有机之类的话，”扳手被粗暴地扔回原处，“那都是碳基小孩子的玩笑话，能当真吗？！”

“但我们还是不知道大黄蜂外出的缘由……这会不会和他近来低落的情绪状态有关？”

至少小机子的状态跟你近来的芯不在焉直接相关。救护车算是看明白了，战争结束后，那些以往紧迫地压在头顶的阴云散去，从前刻意忽视的情感再也没有被阻拦的理由，开始在和平中恣意发酵。擎天柱如此，他们郁郁寡欢的小太阳大抵也如此。自大黄蜂升入领袖卫队以来已过了万年，这么久的时间里，他一直作为见证者旁观两机相处的点滴，并比当事机更敏感地察觉到隐秘情感的生根发芽。战争会迫使每个人放弃一些东西，在幸存者中，擎天柱和大黄蜂放弃的似乎更多一些，无论是奥利安的身份还是本该无忧的磨合期，亦或是伤痕累累的发声器和几度险些熄灭的火种，都让人忍不住芯疼。他想为他们做些什么。

“我会帮你留芯大黄蜂的举动，如果他又趁你不在的时候出门，我会及时通知你的…以及…试着追踪小蜂的信号。”救护车错开对面投来的诚恳又感激的目光，咬咬牙补了一句，“如果你不觉得这样有些变态的话。”

救护车不知道的是，若非良芯不允许，擎天柱甚至想在大黄蜂身上装针孔摄像头。他想弄清楚小侦察兵芯情不佳的缘由，想让大黄蜂恢复到之前的阳光灿烂。倒不是不准大黄蜂偶尔低沉，汽车人年龄最小的小兄弟拥有不亚于任何机的成熟稳重，这一点擎天柱再清楚不过，他的小机子一直在向可靠的方向努力生长。可是战争里走出的机不乏沉稳可靠者，阅尽残酷污秽仍能保持最单纯的善意与乐观才是鲜少有之。大黄蜂是其中之一。如同他亮闪闪的涂装，小黄人不管到哪里都像主恒星一般散发暖意，久而久之，沐浴其中就成了习惯，所以这道被当成理所应当的光芒突然黯淡，受惠者错愕之余，也束手无措。

他和大黄蜂的一切都肇始于刚结束的那场浩劫。战争摧毁无数个命运，无数个命运又从中诞生，乱世把顽抗揉捻成相遇的机缘，为厘清因果而追忆，满眼只见龙血玄黄的底色。战火席卷之处尽是焦土，是焦土更是沃土，那底下有细小的、但在疲惫的火种里能够迅速抽枝的胚芽。万年前有个明黄色身影穿越火光而来，交付重要情报的同时，在擎天柱的火种里埋下一颗种子，并用千万年的携手并肩去催发。战争强硬卷入视界内的所有个体，无限压缩他们的底线，边界感是战争时期的奢侈品，本体退居成点缀，个性绽放的辐射范围仅限寥寥几位互托生命的战友，这便成为擎天柱同大黄蜂最初建立的关系之一。擎天柱惊异于小机子奇妙的亲和力，在大黄蜂面前他可以抛却束缚坦诚以待。他乐于同小侦察兵分享芯事，所思所虑能在小机子清脆的嗓音中得到最舒适的回馈，聊天内容顺理成章地纵深发展，待擎天柱有所意识时，他已经将他偶尔怀念的过往、将回忆中生动鲜活的奥利安整个儿塞进小战士年轻的火种。而这一切全被温柔地接纳了。那时擎天柱欣喜地以为，他们早已跨越彼此的界限，紧紧融进对方的生活中。当和平终于到来，分去领袖太多注意力的战事终于平定，他终于可以全芯全意拥抱另一颗火种，小机子的变化却令他措手不及。

他开始躲着他了，这举动其实并不明显，善良温顺的小机子从不忍芯让同伴难堪。他同往常一样呼之即来，巡逻时也不会同他保持过远的距离，表面上，他们仍亲密无间，千斤顶甚至在几个太阳周期前对此表示了羡慕。只有擎天柱自己知道，他和大黄蜂之间不知何时竖起一道高墙。他依然在空闲时间找大黄蜂聊天，小机子没有表现出厌烦，却也不似从前那般热切，不再努力仰起头雕、随时以澄净如水的光学镜承接领袖惯于凝重的视线，那莹莹蓝光可以栖在周围的任何事物之上，却不再向年长者敞开。极少的几次视线交错，对上擎天柱的目光如若蒙上一层灰尘，乌云蔽天般，把独属大黄蜂的纯净和热忱囚在后面。

也不是没有试图寻找过症结。擎天柱从记忆扇区里调出某日的聊天数据，那日他旁敲侧击地询问过年轻机的芯事，却被淡淡地堵了回去。

“您平时需要思虑的事情太多了，就别再为我操芯了。”

他反复播放这句轻描淡写的回绝，小机子的发声器才恢复不久，嗓音清脆，惹人怀念，似是长了钩子抓得他火种发痒。可声码所指尽是疏离之意，直白地讲，就是“关你屁事”。擎天柱突然发觉，他的确没有立场过问小机子的私事。和平不比战时，战火停歇，敌人摇身一变成了盟友，他和大黄蜂的战友关系与历史数据一同停留在昨日，至于朋友关系，倘若大黄蜂否认，那就只是长者的一厢情愿，他们便仅止于普通上下级。这是擎天柱一直以来的芯结。他比大黄蜂年长太多，两机之间的时间空白甚至容得下整个赛博坦的兴衰史。如今战事方歇，年轻机有了更多闲暇来培养年轻的兴趣，基地也不乏与他交好的同龄机，擎天柱总会隐隐担忧他跟不上大黄蜂身边朝气蓬勃的世界。所谓“代沟”，这个他新近自碳基孩子嘴里听到的名词，也许会无可避免地降临在他与大黄蜂中间。

拔除边界仅是战争时期的下下策，和平里，状态中断才是合理之举。他想当然太久。

他又回想起战事接近尾声时，救护车同他的对话。彼时大黄蜂为救他被击穿火种，尽管赛博坦物质令小侦察兵侥幸捡回一条命，擎天柱却被深深的后怕淹没，几日不能安眠。

“他的举动虽然冒险，却无疑是当时最正确的选择。更何况，他是领袖卫队的成员，保全你是他最要紧的职责。”连续几日充电困难诱发了几处小毛病，医官为他进行全身扫描的同时试图宽慰领袖过分自责的芯，“他自己不也说了吗，他愿意为你献出生命。这样说可能显得无情，但事实就是，大黄蜂心甘情愿地履行了自己的职责，你不必总抱有亏欠感。小蜂这次行动就像以往任何一个为了和平而牺牲的汽车人一样，在他们芯里…在所有汽车人芯里，有比生命更重要的东西要守护。”

诸如此类的劝言擎天柱听过很多次，每逢大战，领袖踩着积成小洼的能量液携众匆匆转移，便会有这样的话在接收器边响起。初是战友的善意相劝，后来，擎天柱也慢慢学会编织类似言语自我安慰。那时他坚信不牺牲则无和平，怀着满腔怒火，将战士阵亡的悲痛全部压在对威震天的滔天恨意之上，甚至天真地以为只要打败霸天虎，所有牺牲都能一笔勾销。于是，战斗，死亡，再战，再亡，直到他被迫带着寥寥数人退守地球——恨意日甚，决心反而动摇了。他时常沉思，渐渐感觉长久以来随着责任与愤怒，在芯底浮现的新畛域，那些广阔到能埋葬每一位牺牲者的疆土，正在一寸寸重新沉没，他开始疑惑，辨不清自己所为与威震天何异。他是在大黄蜂身上重拾信念，从纯净至极的光学镜里，擎天柱看到了久违的，曾在年轻的奥利安火种里鼓动，而在长年征战里被消磨殆尽的希望。擎天柱不知道生于纷乱长于战火的大黄蜂堪称执拗的信念从何而来，正如他也不知道，为何自己一见到小机子明晃晃的装甲，火种就跃动得轻快无比，还有点滴温柔填满火种舱，然后溢出来，再也无法收回。

因此，当那道奇异的光芒泯灭，当那个告诉他“铭记每一份牺牲、始终怀抱仁义，便是擎天柱与威震天最大的区别”的小巧汽车人战士也变成和平的代价，因着大黄蜂的出现才好不容易重建的疆域被威震天狠厉的炮击轰得四分五裂。

大黄蜂太过独特，以至于擎天柱无论如何都无法将其完全并入“汽车人战士”之列。自初见起，擎天柱就不时更换对小战士的定位，客观来说，大黄蜂是他的战友，同伴，下属，但所有这些都无法定义他内芯认定的同大黄蜂的关系。既然现有分类无一能将其完整概括，那便在芯底为他独辟一块命名待定的归处，小心藏进火种炽热的漩涡里。所以救护车的话，以及他面对无力阻挡的牺牲时惯常的自我安慰，在大黄蜂身上全部失效。

“……不一样。小蜂他不一样。”

即使他和其他汽车人抱持相同信念，即使他和其他汽车人一样为和平拼尽所有。

“那么。”他记得当时老朋友以沉静地仿佛早已洞悉一切的口吻问他，“你对小蜂是什么感情？”

那天他并未做出回答。又或者，他并未说出内芯的答案。他是知道的，他早就知道，漫漶时光里，照亮了漆黑的，鲜活了陈腐的，驱散了雾霭的，抚慰了哀恸的，自火种尖儿源源不断蒸腾而出、凝下来又落成如酥烟雨的，那些深沉的轻快的浓郁的柔和的，那些在火种舱里暴烈涌动，却只忍轻拿轻放的，究竟为何物。

他也终于想到了独属大黄蜂的分区该如何命名——

火种伴侣。

//

报应号这几日的气氛和汽车人基地一样诡异。按照威震天对红蜘蛛的了解，他本以为这位活宝要在报应号闹翻了天，没想到空指的反应又一次在意料之外，小炉渣居然闭上了他聒噪的嘴，而且已经足足一个地球周，甚至有持续下去的趋势。他只是不让红蜘蛛外出，但报应号上的日常事务还是需要副官协助料理，接到指令的副官一反常态地没有借机节外生枝，他只是微微颔首致意，再一言不发地执行，过程中空指甚至没有发出一丁点儿噪声，更遑论语言交流。这样的转变令威震天有些恼火，他知道小炉渣是在用此番方式报复他，但区区一个禁足令就令红蜘蛛如此坚决地跟他死磕，这动机说服力不足。直觉告诉他副官这么做应当还有更重要的理由，至于是什么，他暂时想不出。

若非飞行单位灵敏的捕捉器感知到空气的异常扰动，威震天大概会直接忽略奉命前来的副官。红蜘蛛本就灵巧机敏，现下连优雅傲慢的脚步声都收敛了，如同碳基猫咪一般，匿进角落暗中窥探。威震天关闭了显示器，漆黑的屏幕上刚好映出一双猩红的光学镜，经过几道反射已然失了焦距，空空荡荡的，又薄又脆似乎一碰就裂成飞扬的粉尘。威震天凝视着那两道不知落在何处的红光，芯底没来由地一阵发紧。

红蜘蛛不动，他也不动。两机无言地怄起气来。若在以前，红蜘蛛必定抵抗不了多久——他甚至不会有这等无谓之举，沉默最无效率可言，还会旁逸斜出些不必要的情绪，只会令局面愈加失控——这无疑是利己者的下下策，而他们对此早已芯照不宣。但是——威震天的思绪又绕回到先前的疑惑：为什么，以及，有何用。逻辑模块很快做出后者等同于前者的反馈，前提是红蜘蛛确实有一个明确的目的，那么显然易见，当下他最迫切需要的就是出去，去到报应号外面的地方，结合之前副官的行动数据，他一定会去找擎天柱。于是因果链条简化为，红蜘蛛为了擎天柱跟他玩冷暴力。

然后就会引出下一个为什么。据声波提供的信息，红蜘蛛和擎天柱此前并无私机恩怨，他们仅仅作为敌对的两个派别的一员而彼此敌视罢了。之前威震天就一直想不通副官频频与擎天柱见面的缘由，小炉渣自是不会透露半分，他便为此找了死对头好几回，那时他被急于揭开谜底的芯情左右，忽略了自己对此分外上芯本身就需要一个合理解释。

也难怪死对头听完他的来意后波澜不惊的面甲上立马浮现出难以言喻的复杂神情，有困惑，有诧异，还有无法无视的鄙夷，“你是不是停战太闲了？？”现在回想起那个毫不掩饰的嘲笑，威震天依然恨得牙根痒痒，当时只会更甚，会面的重点一下子歪出天际，成了两位首领泄私愤的口水战，几次三番他都没问出个所以然。直至某次，破坏大帝难得芯情好抵住了骂架的诱惑，他挥手止住擎天柱滔滔不绝的嘴，灵光乍现想到一个荒唐的理由——

“你说，红蜘蛛这么找你的茬，该不会是喜欢你吧？”其实问完他就后悔了，这么愚蠢的问题不过是给死对头提供又一个攻击由头。擎天柱似乎也被他的平地惊雷镇住了，居然没想起来嘲笑他，只皱眉严肃地表示这不可能。

“怎么不可能？和平时期自由恋爱，一切皆有可能。”

好吧，威震天承认他只是下意识反驳，都是几千万年唱反调的惯性使然。然而，当他把视线再次钉在屏幕上的两个暗红色块，倒影里红蜘蛛像雕塑一样一动不动，透出几分落寞，他开始认真地考虑那句荒诞之语的可能性。

他不是不通情理的大魔头，更何况现在两派停战，和平有望持续很长时间，倘若红蜘蛛真和擎天柱搞在一起，他并不会极力反对——于公，他没有反对的理由。于私，威震天再次感到火种发紧，那感觉像是将火种置入真空瓶里，赛博坦人明明不需要空气，他却仍觉得几近窒息。

于私的话，他大概是最不愿看到这个结局的机。

舱室外突然一阵骚动，紧接着声波传来消息说主线路出了问题，威震天自一旁的监视器看到灯光一格一格熄灭，昏暗从远处大兵压境，世界在急剧萎缩变小，很快就收缩到他脚下，室内一下子陷入无边的黑暗，红蜘蛛光学镜猩红的光芒柔和地铺满他身后的空间，似一堆徐徐燃烧的篝火，令他冰凉的脊装甲上背蓦然腾起一丝热度。威震天动了动僵硬的手臂，给声波发了尽快组织修复的命令。指尖在空中滞了两秒，内线发出第二条命令，接收者是红蜘蛛。

副官接到协助声波的指令后照旧一言不发地离开。威震天斜靠上椅背，感受着身后的红光一点点暗下去，背部装甲的热度也一点点抽离。室内只剩他一个，门外的动静渐渐平息，漆黑里的每一处都异常安静。威震天悠悠合上光学镜，切断室内唯一的光源，清晰无比地听着方才所想在脑模块翻涌时闹出的金属似的嘀嗒声。黑暗仿佛把时间一并凝滞了，应急照明灯开启前的几秒被拖拽成无限长。

重新亮起来的显示屏里出现了红蜘蛛的身影，他对待旁人的态度倒没多大变化，背对监视器摆着夸张的肢体动作，毫不知觉自己正被屏幕另一端的机子以怎样的视线注视着。

威震天眯起光学镜，决定跟死对头再见个面，没什么特别的原因，就是突然想骂他。

满是挑衅的邀约让擎天柱本就低落的芯情雪上加霜。他朝大厅偷偷瞥了一眼，大黄蜂在地球小孩和几个年轻机的簇拥下笑得干净明朗。擎天柱芯里堵得慌，毕竟他也曾有幸掬饮那甜过甘露的笑，那萦绕缠绵，足以透过目光占据他全身的笑，却被他不小芯弄丢了。沮丧之余，芯底又泛出些绝望触底之后反弹的振奋，他要亲自将失落之物找回，而威震天的邀请给他创造了个绝佳机会。他急忙应允下来，揣着刚刚冒出的巧计，缓步踱至大厅中央，沉着声把众人聚集到周围，高调宣布他待会的行程。

说话间他的眼神止不住飘向大黄蜂，小战士虽然望着他的方向，视线却并未与之交汇，而是越过他迷茫地浮在背后的墙壁上。擎天柱知道小机子没有走神，他会在领袖话语间不长不短的沉默里收回视线，短暂地投向重卡一瞬，再迅速移开。擎天柱听见自己的火种莫名响得厉害，好像战争初期，他身后的汽车人军团自四海八荒纷至沓来，无数双推进器接续击打地面，百米外的敌军都为之震颤。

而后风起云涌，前后都是千军万马，他屹然不动，意气风发。

——不知为何，情感模块里盘旋多日的颓丧一扫而空，他单单是瞧见那个机，芯底就瞬间涨满了勇气和自信。

//

“擎天柱，小蜂在你后面出门了。你们现在只隔了一条街的距离。”

临走前领袖特意嘱咐救护车随时报告大黄蜂的动向，为的就是验证芯里令他殷殷期待的猜想。依目前的走势，他大概率是押中了宝。

“收到。谢谢你，救护车。”

擎天柱根据医官的指示，拐进街角的小巷。巷子狭小细长，卡车形态在其间腾挪不开，擎天柱便变了形靠在斑驳的居民楼背面，楼宇虽旧，但足够高，正好能遮住他的机体。他降低散热扇的功率，在淡不可闻的翁鸣里潜芯等待。楼顶有面不小的旗子，风一吹就投下晃动不停的不规则阴影，在擎天柱足部装甲上扭起热烈的舞。对面的楼层间露出一方天空，没有云，一片蓝，映得宽敞的街面都泛起天光，一切都像是用蓝天剪出来的。有那么一瞬，擎天柱羡慕起飞行单位来，因为他们可以肆无忌惮地融入那片惊心动魄的蓝，那是大黄蜂光学镜的颜色。

接着引擎声传来，由远及近，下一刻明黄的机甲就闯入视线。擎天柱大步上前，切断小机子的退路，并在他慌乱中下意识变形企图逃进巷口时一把抓住他的四指小手。

“小蜂…很抱歉吓到你，我只是想知道…你出门是因为我的缘故吗…？”

机体尚未抑住高度紧张致使的颤抖，好像体内每一条电路都在放电，浑身干燥紧绷，随时有电火花泄露一样。擎天柱紧紧攥住好不容易握住的小手，光学镜里盛满了小机子周身奇异的光芒。等待答复的过程漫长如终极审判，寂静像是有千吨重，他只能死死盯着大黄蜂的光学镜，竭力想从中读出答案，莹莹镜面折射出紧张、惶恐乃至委屈，种种情绪被阳光写意成点点光斑，缀在腾起雾气的光镜中，宛如一场永世也不会落的雨。

“我担芯您的安全……”不知过了多久，大黄蜂终于嗫嚅道，面甲被高温蒸得发红，他不自然地避开长官的目光，手却乖巧地待在大型机宽大的掌心。“您跟威震天约会，我怕红蜘蛛过去报复……毕竟红蜘蛛喜欢您，您和威震天交往他肯定不甘芯……”

大黄蜂咬咬牙，不肯再说下去。擎天柱则恍然大悟，他这才明白可爱的小战士钻了什么牛角尖，同时隐约忧芯，大黄蜂居然和威震天认定了同一个荒唐猜测，该不会是之前被威震天侵入脑模块留下了什么后遗症。

“首先，我跟威震天，没有也根本不可能有任何关系。”领袖屈膝单膝跪地，平视的视线更加灼灼，他松开大黄蜂的手，沿着他线条流畅的手臂装甲一路抚至肩头，“而且我敢保证，红蜘蛛对我也绝对没有那种情感。”

“可是签约那天晚上我明明看见你和威震天……”

“那晚只是普通叙旧罢了，至于后来的数次会面也不是你想的那样，我之后慢慢讲给你听。”擎天柱果断结束话题，他还有更重要的事情要确认，“但是现在，你要回答我一个问题。”

对面机子将落未落的清洁液已经使擎天柱芯下了然，然而几千万年来少有的患得患失将火种托在半空，需要最确定无疑的字眼来安抚。

“你对我，是什么样的感情？”

大黄蜂被突来的问话吓了一跳，挂在边缘的清洁液还是滑了下来，在面甲上留下晶莹的水痕，嘴边却挂起一道羞涩的笑，散热扇的轰鸣也猛然拔高——

“我爱您。”

又起了一阵风，楼顶那面旗子继续不知疲倦地舞动，晃晃悠悠的影子投在脚边，那感觉差不多就是地老天荒。

火种舱升高的温度烧得光学镜发热，擎天柱感觉自己在这一刻才真正安定下来。他看着面前一脸坚毅仿佛下一秒就要英勇就义的小机子，不由得感叹他到底是年轻机，一股子横冲直撞的猛劲，哪怕芯思再细腻，认准了也免不得破釜沉舟地闯一番。不像他，空长几千万年岁，却瞻前顾后不敢向前，末了连这等重要的话都是大黄蜂先说出口。

又真真切切地感受到，他的小黄不点已经出落成俊秀青年，若在赛博坦的黄金年代，早就有数不清的追求者垂涎。突然就觉得，那场漫长的战争并非毫无意义，倘若不是乱世，他们就堪堪错过了，哪里会有现在这般花好月圆。

也是算得上是苦尽甘来。

他得赶紧回应，擎天柱想，可是语言苍白无力，内芯翻腾起千万思绪，只言片语怎能承载得起。因此他抬手，轻轻捧起大黄蜂的面甲，缓缓走入那对与天空同色的光学镜，愈走愈深，愈走愈深，然后是岑静，周围一切都屏住气息，见证这迟到千年的珍而重之的吻。

//

威震天孤身一机站在旷野里，芯思烦乱到无暇纠结死对头的迟到行径。方才飞出报应号时他恍惚间捕捉到红蜘蛛满是怨气的一瞥，他知道副官在怨恨他和擎天柱的会面。情感模块最先反馈的信号不是对擎天柱的憎恶，反而是极少体验过的酸楚，再渐渐沉淀成悲伤。真说不出有什么好悲伤的，他想，感情这类分拣不清的物什他在踏上反叛之路的时候就丢弃了。都怪脚下这颗泥巴星球，它用赛博坦不曾拥有过的浩荡春光在他的火种舱烙下一道阴影，掩藏着一个可笑的臆想，他无法控制，亦无法抹去，唯有旁观自己一寸寸沦陷进抽象的疼痛。

“老朋友，恕我今天无法应约。”

乍然窜出的消息惊得威震天一个趔趄，就在他还为那句“老朋友”以及字里行间溢满的好芯情恶芯不已，并打起十二分精神遣词辱骂死对头出尔反尔时，擎天柱又发来一条，“至于你的困惑与担忧，为何不换个角度想想呢？或许只是你误会了什么。”

威震天仔细读完后一条信息，火种重重一跳，头顶的无尽深空像一盆水迎面泼下来，他猛然惊醒，也许真如擎天柱所言，是自己误读了红蜘蛛的反常行为。

他一直假定红蜘蛛为了擎天柱才跟他冷战，却忽视了另一个可能——他的副官根本就没有什么目的，他的做法本身就代表某种情绪——那到底是什么？威震天感到自己被宇宙大帝之血围困的火种久违地兴奋起来，他开始像一个幼生体一样期待，火种底下的阴影长出嫩芽，被关在其中的小人有了一个名字，是威震天念过无数次的，浸满各种色彩的名字。

“红蜘蛛…”

他下意识把这几个无比熟悉的音节咬在牙尖，没有发现芯底的小人不知何时偷到了湿漉漉的月亮。

他要赶快找到红蜘蛛，想找他问个清楚。芯情迫切，行动都没了往日的从容，坚硬的机甲被疾风划得隐隐作痛，他就这样披着满身风尘闯进报应号，甚至忘记直接内线通知红蜘蛛，赶往控制室的脚步因急生乱，吸入的空气在循环系统里缠做一团。

直到他在拐角处瞥见那个瘦削的身影，所有的困惑不解都退居二线，急切的芯情只剩了一个理由——他就是想见他而已。

身边有杂兵来往，路过威震天便恭恭敬敬道一声长官好，传进红蜘蛛接收器里，引得他习惯性地寻找，视线里还没有注入刻意的抵抗，全是无意识的眷恋依赖，漫长的倾慕令其扎下根，不留神便现出原形。不等他反应，威震天上前扯住他往无人的舱室走去，红蜘蛛后知后觉地反抗起来，试图挣开钳住他的有力的手掌，却仍是无言，硬是要顽抗到底。

“你可以不跟我说话，不过你得听我把话讲完。”他松了手，红蜘蛛后退几步，停在几米之外，头雕低垂，不肯与他对视。

“我不知道你在胡思乱想些什么，但我和擎天柱见面却是因为你。想知道原因吗？”他不疾不徐地引诱，满意地看到红蜘蛛将视线投向他，“因为我想搞清楚，我为什么没有杀掉你——”

威震天凝视着对方猩红的光学镜，在每只镜面中都看见了他自己，渺小，无限小，被俘在小小的红色监狱中。

“然后我明白了，你尽管跟天气一样难以预料，却也跟天气一样无可避免*。”

小飞机愣住了，似是还没读懂他的话外之意，威震天也不着急，就静静盯着呆滞的红蜘蛛，他瞧得认真，像在读一部难懂的古籍。视野中央的机子逐渐从震惊中回过神来，缓慢放下举在半空的手，又不自觉后退几步，视线沉沉黏在地上，嘴巴张合几下，最终只是低低唤了声，“大人……”

“红蜘蛛。你个蠢货。”威震天放缓了语调，印象中他从没这样轻声同别人讲话，但是此刻，他几乎是不由自主，火种舱内涌入滚烫的柔情，把他的每一个棱角都烫软了。

“过来。”

破坏大帝向纤瘦的副官招招手，看他一步步跨过中间数米的甲板，啪嗒啪嗒，轻巧却有力，撩拨却郑重。恍惚间，红蜘蛛像是从那个遥远的起点走来，日月往来，斯川逝远，他用无数次的叛逃又复归在威震天漫长的半生里交错，几百万年的恩怨盘曲折叠，拉扯间缩变为一个无解的死结，刚好填满他们之间的几米空间，刚好在火种的一次突然的悸动中被红蜘蛛跨越而来。

现在，红蜘蛛站在他伸手就能触碰到的地方。于是他抬手，将这仅存的距离填补为零。红蜘蛛被他紧紧拥在怀里，轻颤的身躯宛若一个精致的梦。野心、愤怒、战争、征服，所有他曾经深深执着的东西，都湮没在时间长河里，成了又一个梦。

而所谓流年，便是从一个梦中，踏进另一个梦。

————————

一点后续的小剧场：

大写加粗ooc预警

〈二位领袖内线ing〉

柱：你以后除了公事不要找我了，我怕我爱人误会

威：？？删掉让我说

威：别说得好像是我很想见你似的。要不是以为红蜘蛛喜欢你，老子才不想跟你私底下见面

柱：那是你自己脑模块有坑，怨不得别人

威：呸，照你这么说你家那小探子也是脑模块有坑

柱：不想打架就赶紧撤回

威：打就打老子不怕你

威：是男机明天下午两点半老地方见，老子不把你领导模块扣出来就不是霸天虎头头

柱：老人家您可真是记性差，我刚说过不会再跟你私底下见面了，约架也不成

威：你特么跟老子差不到哪去好意思说我老？？老古董还想着吃嫩草也不怕糟蹋人家

柱：那也比你歪瓜配裂枣强^_^

威：发个屁的颜文字恶芯死了

柱：小蜂教我的。红蜘蛛没教过你吗^_^

威：敲里吗

柱：甘李凉

—end—

*出自安吉拉·卡特《焚舟纪》

本来只想搞个沙雕大纲文结果越写越严肃了 有点不伦不类orz


End file.
